


You are my dreams, my miracle/ 520

by Aquarious



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarious/pseuds/Aquarious
Summary: That winter night, you leave me and bring with you my heart. Years past, at another winter night you reappears and give me back your love. Please don't ever leave me again. I love you, saranghae, 520.





	You are my dreams, my miracle/ 520

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arctictigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctictigers/gifts).



> Hihihi ^^ this fic is a songfic based on Miracle and I Won't Let You Go. I swear I have 10 or more ideas before coming up with this fic. Not onIy that, the story had gone at least 3 different ways since I start writing the story already haizz. I sincerely hope you like it, I really hope so.

The silence is deafening. It is always like this, it was always like this, Jaebum alone in this world facing challenges after challenges and problems after problems. But none of it is what Jaebum fear the most, the thing that he fears the most are himself. He Im Jaebum the leader of the Defsoul gang is afraid of himself, how ironic is that. Time like now, after a successful deal, Jaebum are force to faces his fears and loneliness.

     Passing by his childhood home, Jaebum can’t help himself from ordering his driver to stop there for him to take a look outside. This place holds so many beautiful and precious memories that he holds close to his heart. He remembers when his father and mother held a party for him and his brother. It wasn’t something big just a simply occasion for his and his brother friends to gather up together to spend time together. All nine of them, including his parents, brother and his friends would eat and shared stories of what interesting things had happen from the last time they see each other.

     Without him knowing, a smile slowly creep onto Jaebum face. It was a genuine, warm and beautiful smile that only a few had seen before. His childhoods always hold a special place in Jaebum’s heart. Walking in a slow and peaceful pace, Jaebum reaches the cliff that he and one of his friends often go to. The cliff is located near his house, looking out of the cliff is the ocean. During the evening, when the sun goes down, the sunset creates a beautiful and astonishing scenery that few had pay enough attention to notice.

     To be honest Jaebum shouldn’t be that surprised when he sees a person standing at the cliff looking outward, after all it was a busy street that many goes by. However, since it was a busy street few to none pay enough attention to notices the beautiful creation of nature in front of their presence. It also doesn’t help that the person that stand there is such a beauty. Even if Jaebum only get to see his back Jaebum is sure the person that is in front of him right now is a beauty. The man is wearing a soft and oversize brown sweater with a pair of tight legging beneath, through its Jaebum can sees vaguely the shape of his fine leg and the strong but beautiful wide shoulder that the man owns. His hair is a soft and warm tone of brown that matches the color of his sweater, without a doubt Jaebum knows that the man would incredible soft and adorable with it. Not only that, the sunset creates a beautiful and shining glow and aura around the mysterious man, making him looking so breath taking. If Jaebum didn’t know any better, he might think that the man is a spirit of the winter. The unknown man looks so beautiful to Jaebum even if he had only had the chance to look as his back. However, there is a lonely feeling that surrounded the anonymous man that break Jaebum heart a little bit. The man looks like he is waiting for someone for a long time but what faces him is just emptiness. The soft crashes of the waves and the light glistening from the falling snow makes the man look so beautiful but so lonely at the same time.

     Jaebum feels as if his heart longs for that person even if he only meets him for the first time, it felt so familiar as if they had met many times before. Deciding that was enough for the day, Jaebum decide to go back to his car to go back to his house. If only he had waited a bit longer, he would have seen the man turning around with a warm and beautiful smile on his face, and a glistening brightness that shine in his eyes.

     The second time that Jaebum see the mysterious man is when he has to take down a group of rioter that threaten the safety of that district, that the cops are too busy to take care of it. Being the leader of the Defsoul gang he really didn’t have to go but he was bored and had nothing better to do so why not. Jaebum didn’t regret it at all when he sees a very familiar yet unfamiliar figure in the flower field nearby. This time the man wears a dark indigo top with a black fitted trouser beneath; that show off the curve of his ass perfectly, and a long soft brown coat on top. Furthermore, the fuzzy taro color scarf that his hang loosely of the man neck, spin around as the mysterious man dance around along with the rhythm of the wind while playing around with the flower and the falling snow. Jaebum wish time would stop so he could be in this moment forever. The soft glow of the moonlight shine down over the man creating soft and almost magical outline around the man. In that moment, it felt as if the man and nature had just blend into one. The movement of the man is so alluring, beautiful and perfect it felt so magical and so unreal. If the first time Jaebum imagine this man as a beautiful but lonely winter spirit, this time Jaebum feel like the man is like a character had just step from a fairytale, so perfect that it feels as if it belongs in another world. Jaebum should really focus on the riot movement and his mans’ plan more right now but Jaebum can’t take his eyes out of the unknown man right now. ‘It is okay, this riot is small. His man can take care of it without him anyways.’ Jaebum convinced himself. Jaebum’s biggest regret right now is that he forgets to bring a binocular so he could take a closer at the mysterious man, since the man is quite far away and jaebum can’t really capture the man face.

     The third time they meet is like a breeze in the evening near the ocean, so fast and light. As Jaebum walk into the hospital to pay his dear grandfather a visit, he saw the man passed by. The man was taking care of an elder, he looks so endearing and kind as he takes care of the elder. Even though they passed by each other very fast, but the sight of that make Jaebum’s heart fill with warmness.

     Jaebum can’t help to sigh loudly, for goodness sake it is SUNDAY!!!! He is not supposed to work on, god damn it, SUNDAY! It is an unspoken rule but how can he said no to his beloved mother and dear father, after what they had done for him. Looking over the agreement one more time before signing it, Jaebum can’t help himself to take a stretch and fall down into the couch. He had done good today, Jaebum thought to himself, but before Jaebum could settle in, he sees a familiar from a far. Slowly getting up, Jaebum stand up and walk over to the counter in a cool and sexy manner. Jaebum flips his vest coolly before sitting down. “Can I get you a drink?” Jaebum ask in a sexy voice. The mysterious man looks up, waves his hand around in a random motion and smile such a beautiful and silly smile. Waiting a few seconds, Jaebum can’t help to let his eyes wander around the man body. Jaebum notices the man had recently dyed his hair black, that compliment perfectly with the suit he is wearing today. He is wearing a dark brown suit with a purple crystal ornament on the top right side of his suit. The shimmering light from the club make him look more define and devious. Suddenly the man knocks out on the table obviously from too much alcohol that night. Letting his hand fall onto the mysterious man face, Jaebum can see faintly the tears that are now more clearly. That stroke something in Jaebum heart and mind. This man is so like _him_.  Before he knows Jaebum order to his man “Take this man back to my place.” Jaebum then proceed to back to his place.

\--------------------------------------The next morning--------------------------------

(Jackson POV)

     Jackson slowly flutter his eyes open, slowly stretching before getting up. It is a little strange how he got home yesterday and how he doesn’t have a headache now. Since, from previous experience right now he is supposed to have a terrible headache from the alcoholic yesterday. Right then Jackson eyes open widely, he realizes something. He is not in his bedroom. Getting up abruptly, Jackson sees something, more correctly someone across the room that make him freeze, Jackson felt as if his heart is both stopping but beating at an insane speed right now. The person across the room is that the person he had always been on his mind and heart, the person that he dreams about every day, the person that he will never forget, Im Jaebum, his Bummie. Jackson want to cry, he felt as if he is going to cry Is this true or is this just a dream. He worked so hard previous year for this. The purple vest that Jaebum had on right now is slightly distorted, as well as his hair, that mean Jaebum didn’t change the cloth he had on yesterday at all. Jackson heart pain at the sight of dark eye bags under Jaebum eyes and the wrinkle on his forehead. Haish Jaebum, this idiot probably spent many night doing work and not sleep at all.

     Before Jackson get to do anymore investigation, Jackson almost have the fright of his life when Jaebum open his eyes. Jaebum look at him with such a dark eye yet there is something so sad, so desperate and so happy in his eyes. After a long intense stare between the two Jaebum speak, “Do you have enough time to listen to a story” Jackson stutter a little before saying, “Yes… Yes …ah Of course I have time, I have all the time. Ah ……sorry is I am rambling, please talk”

Jaebum began his story:

     “A long time ago two boys grow up together. They have 5 other friends along with them but the two of them are the closest together. They promised to each other that they will marry each other when they grow up. When they reach 14 one of the boy confess to the remaining boy. After that they become each other boyfriend. The time when they were boyfriends the promised each other that when the younger boy reach 18 they will become each other that night. They decided together to meet at the sidewalk near the ocean that they shared many memories there. But that night the older boy spends the whole night waiting for the other boy…………he never came. The boy nearly caught a severe sickness after that, but what break his heart more is that the younger boy just suddenly disappeared. 2 years after that the older boy still wait at that place for at least 1 hour every single day.” 

     Jackson look up slowly, in front of his eyes is Jaebum, his Jaebum, sobbing. Jaebum look so vulnerable and fragile. Jackson want to hold and hug Jaebum closely to protect him from the world, but he lost that privilege 8 years ago. Unconsciously Jackson raise his hand to touch his face, to his shock, his hand is wet indicating that he had cry. ‘You don’t have the right to be sad Wang Jackson.’ Jackson mock himself in his head.

     Jaebum continue,” The older boy had always wait for the younger boy to come back to ask him why did he leave, did he miss the older boy, did he love him.” Jaebum slightly hiccup from his crying before continuing,” But now he is in front of the other boy all he wanted to do is to say one thing………WANG JACKSON BABO IM JAEBUM LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ONE MORE TIME.” All Jackson did is open his hand, suggesting a hug, and of course Jaebum took that offer right away.  As Jackson settle down in Jaebum hug he whisper into Jaebum ears “Jaebum babo, I love you too. I will tell you why I need to leave later, it is a long story and I miss you a lot. I think about you almost every day. I will tell you everything slowly, we still have a long time a head of us. Today is not a closing ending, it is a beginning of another chapter of our life, where there is Jaebum there will be Jackson, where there is Jackson there is Jaebum. I love you, my babo, Bumie. 520” The warm and light sunlight outside shine lightly on the two lovebirds, wishing them a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I am soooo sorry for the shitty ending. SOooooo Soooorrrry. Anyways if you dont get how Jaebum recognize Jackson since I dont mention about it in the fic (because it will take about 500 words if I want to explain it carfully).  
> 1\. The moment Jaebum look at Jackson face he know  
> 2\. He changes Jackson cloth when he bring Jackson back to his place, where he see the scar that Jackson had when he protect Jaebum when they was young.  
> 3\. Because Jackson is Jackson and Jaebum will always recognize and love Jackson  
> ANYWAYSSS I hope you like the story, I really hope so. hihi ^u^


End file.
